You Are The One
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: Gaara loves Hinata. Simple as that. This is their life together. Made for DarkennedFlower. Enjoy!


This fic is for TearsOfAnAngel-Hina (author of varies gaahina fics and is my so called #1 fan). The fic is a gaahina, taking placing 3 years after the time skip. Also this is a sequel too _Scroll and a Kiss_. Oh and the song is _If You're Not the One_ by Daniel Bedingfield. Enjoy and please review!

_Hey Gaara this Hyugga Hinata. She is a friend of mine.", the hyper blond know as Uzumaki Naruto introduced. He pointed to a girl with long dark blue hair, and white eyes with a tint of lavender to them. She wore short light blue kimono that white roses at the hem of the dress. The kimono covered her arms and went half down her legs. To put in simple terms, Gaara, the once blood craving, non sleeping, not but like a demon thought she was the most beautiful being in the whole world._

_"Konbanwa Gaara-san.", Hinata greeted without a stutter and. He noticed that she was bowing to him._

_"Konbanwa Hyugga-chan.", Gaara bowed to her as well. She gave him a small smile before turning to the blond at his right._

_"Gomen-nasai N...N...N...Naru...to-kun bu...t I hav...e..e..e to go, Dewa mata.", Gaara noticed that she stuttered when she spoke to Naruto and her cheeks were a dark shade of pink._

_"Hey that's ok, you don't have to say sorry. Sayounara Hinata.", Naruto said cheerfully with hand behind his head._

_"Sayounara Naruto-kun.It was nice meeting you Gaara-san.", Hinata said before running off. As she left Gaara saw a man with long brown wave to her and she headed towards him. They went off somewhere._

_"Hey Gaare you ok? Whatv are you staring at?", Naruto asked his friend in worried tone._

_"I think my heart stopped beating when she left. Why?", Gaara said softly, so Naruto could hear what he said._

_"Nani?"_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_Gaara walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower when someone passed by him. For an instant he smelled vanilla and lavender. As he entered the meeting room he saw the person who just passed him by. 'Hinata!' Gaara stared at her before realizing he was still standing in the door way._

_"Oh Gaara-san welcome. Come sit down.", Tsunade gestured to the right of her. Gaara moved over to the set and sat down quickly. Through the whole meeting Gaara watched Hinata._

_"So as our newly allied Country and former enemy we must help one another rebuild what was lost. Gaara-san, hey Gaara.", Tsunade waved her hand in front of him. "Are you listen?" Gaara only nodded, cause the old Hokage to sigh. But in truth he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, only staring at the girl across from him._

_"Anyway, Hinata I want you and some other ninjas medic-nins to go back with Gaara-san to help the people get things back in order. You will be incgarge, got it." When Tsunade had mentioned Hinata's name both of them gave her all of their attention._

_"Nani! Datte Hokage-sama I...I do...n...not know i..i...i...if...", Gaara knew what she was trying to say so interuped her before she could finish her sentence._

_"Arigatou-gozaimasu Tsunade-san.", Gaara said, now turning back to Hinata."Arigatou for helping my village. I complete faith in you, Hinata-chan.", he said chan in a sweet tone. Hinata blushed instantly when he said that._

_"Hai Gaara-sama I'll do my best!", she in one breathe with her cheeks the color of his hair._

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_"Gaara, Hyuuga-san is here for the scroll.", Temari said. Gaara looked up looked from a book. Hinata eyes widen. 'Oh kami, his eyes. Those aquamarine eyes'. Gaara didn't say anything and only looked at Temari the whole time they were there. He nodded his head and Temari left. She winked at Hinata with a grin on her face. Hinata just shook her head and stared at the floor. 'What was that for. Oh now I'm alone with him. Calm down just ask for the Scroll and leave.'_

_"The floor does have nice patterns on it but you can admire it later. You came for the scroll right.", Gaara said plainly, a little smirk on his face. "Huh...oh y...y...yes s...sumimasen." Hinata stuttered out. Her cheeks turning pink. Hinata slow stepped forward to the desk._

_"The scr...scroll p...p...please Kazekage-sama.", she stuutered as she held out her hand. Gaara looked at the hand before taking it his own. Hinata's cheeks turned red. 'Ahhhh whats he doing'. Gaara stood up taking Hinata's other hand and place a white scroll in it. "Here." he simple said. Hinata was about to more away when he squeezed her hand (the without the scroll in it) pulling her closer. 'Nani!' Hinata was forced to lean on his desk using her other hand (the one with the scroll) to support herself. 'Is he gonna hurt me! No he's Naruto-kun's friend. He would hurt me, right?' Gaara caressed her cheek with his free hand and leaned forward. 'No way he's not...gonna kiss me?' Gaara lips brushed against hers then kissed her passionately. 'Hmm his lips are so soft and warm.' Gaara pulled away but pulled Hinata into a hug._

_"Good bye Hinata-san. Come back soon.", Gaara whispered into her ear. Her face turned a color that was redder than a tomato's. Hinata nodded as stumbled out the door._

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_"Oh Sasuke stop.", Hinata giggled. Sasuke held the girl close in his lap, tickling her. The moon was the only light the couple had and the only noise was of Hinata's laughing. But unknown to them someone was watching them. Gaara hid behind a tree not to close or far from the two. His sand trying to get out from his gourd. But he kept in side as he the Uchiha kiss where he wished to kiss her. It almost, not in fact it did sickened him. The way the Uchiha held her. Kissed her where every he pleased. How he clung to her when he was sad. But most of all how she kissed him, how she talked to him, how she gave her self up to him! He just cried at how they held each others heart. How she also had his yet she only cared about the Uchiha's._

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_The day had been very tiring for him. Gaara heard from Naruto that Sasuke and Hinata broke up. He knew she must be sad so he went in search for her all day. But he couldn't find her. After a while he sat down near a lake to rest. The moon was full and water sparkled from its light with the moon reflecting in it as well. Every thing around him was quiet. He felt himself drifting off to the dream world when he heard splashing. Gaara's black ringed eyes opened half way to see a figure dancing on the water. Thinking he was dreaming closed them again but water soaks him and they open wide this time. The figure's face was hidden by the shadows as well as other parts of its body. But he could it was a she and that she was wore no cloths. The girl stopped and stared at Gaara. 'Hinata?'_

_"Hinata what are you going?", Gaara asked while staring at the ground, trying not to stare at her body and be called a pervert._

_"G...g...g Ga..ara-s..ama w..why are y..you here?", Hinata asked, still standing on the water._

_"I had been looking for you. After a while I stopped and came here to rest. Why are you here, at this time of night?", he quickly, trying to get the conversation off him._

_"I came here to clear my head. I couldn't sleep.", Gaara had to listen careful to hear her reply. Gaara looked up to see her standing front of him with a simple white kimono on. Her cheeks were a pink color._

_"You were looking for me? Why?", Hinata said without out stuttering and looked him in the eye._

_"I..I..I well...I wanted to see how were doing. Uzumaki said you and the Uchiha broke up...and I...", Gaara trailed off, unsure of what to say._

_"We broke up only because we really just loved each other as brother and sister. I'm not sad nor is it the reason I'm out here. I'm really touched that you'd wanted to comfort me.", a smile spread a cross Hinata's face as she spoke. Now it was Gaara's turn to blush._

_"Hinata...I...I love you!", Gaara blurted out._

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_"Gaara what are you looking at?", Naruto elbowed the groom. "Oh, I know, you think she is sooooo sexy in that wedding dress, am I right, I'm right.", he laughed but Gaara didn't hear a word the blond said._

_"She is beautiful, so ", Sasuke whispered to the groom." you better take good care of her or...", Sasuke leaned closer to his ear so no one else could hear,"I'll kill you." Gaara only nodded. All his attention was on the women slowly walking towards them in a white, long silk dress that exposed her milkly cream arms and neck. Her hair was in a ponytail with white roses on the right side in her hair. The man walking walking long side her wore black male kimono with red swirls on them, like the other males that were friends of the groom. The two stepped forward and Neji, the man who givong her away, left her side to join Naruto's. Gaara took his place next to her._

_"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for a speical reason.", the minster said._

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_"Oh Gaara-kun I love you so much.", Hinata whispered in his ear. They had just made love and were now resting. Gaara held her close as sleep slow took over them. He had never felt anything like what they just did. Everything about relationships was new to him. And yet here he was, a married man, kissing the he wants to spend his life with._

_"I love you too, Hinata-koi.", he softly said against her hair. Gaara buried his face into her soft, silk hair and pulled her closer to him as they weren't already._

_"Oyasumi Gaara-kun.", she whispered in her sleep. Gaara smiled to himself as sleep took him as well._

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_"She is beautiful!"_

_"Aww look at her. She has your eyes of course. but that hair it's soooo beautiful. That color red it amazing!"_

_"You two are the luckiest parents on the face of the earth. Yume is so cute!"_

_"Sooooo kawaii!!" Hinata held her in her arms a baby. The reason why all her friends were going crazy. The little thing in her arms had her eyes and short red hair, just like Gaara's. Yume was her name. To them, the parents, she was a dream. When she was born the nurses fussed all over her and called her 'cute' and 'beautiful'. Something that was only could be found in a dream. Gaara had been taking care of her in Suna for a while. Hinata had to be in Konoha hospital for a while longer. but today they came to visit her, along with the rest of Rookie 9._

"Ok back off everybody. Give the mama some space.", Naruto said, shooing Ino, Sakura and Tenten away from Hinata's bed. Sasuke, Choji and Shikamaru stepped forward to see the baby while Neji and Naruto were already near her bed side. Gaara sat at the end of the bed, watching them.

"C_ongratulations Hinata.", Shikamaru said lazily._

_"Arigatou everyone.", Hinata said happily. Gaara could only smile. The room was filled with positive feelings. The baby giggled in her arms and everyone could take their eyes off her. Gaara was proud of her and his wife._

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

Now, after ten years of marriage, parenting, and loving each other, the time had come. Hinata lay on the ground, trying to heal herself and get back up to fight. Gaara stood in front of her, protecting her. Earlier that day things were fine until some rain ninjas attacked Suna. It was now night time and the battle stll raged on. Yume and Kei helped their parents by evacuating the village. Rookie 9 and team Gai helped fight off some of the enemy ninjas. But no one else was with the couple besides the enemy they were fighting. Gaara and Hinata fought off ten rain-nins and they were winning. But at the end Gaara use his sand to crush them after on of them stabbed Hinata's heart. he rushed to her side and held her close. Her body already was becoming cold.

"Hinata hang on. Please!", tears threatened to stain his cheeks as he begged her to live. But her body just got colder and colder. "This...this can't be happening. Hinata you can't die! I love you. We are to spend our lives together forever. If you're not the one then...no you are. Hinata you are the one. The one for me and I'm the one for you. Don't go!", Gaara sobbed. "Hinata...I...love you!", he screamed.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I_

Rookie 9, team Gai and Gaara and Hinata's children, Yume and Kei, found Gaara holding Hinata. As they got closer they realized, Hinata was dead Gaara passed out. Neji and Sasuke thried take the kids away but they ran over hugged their mother. Naruto and Lee picked up Gaara while Sasuke held Hinata. They carried them back to the village.

It was only a month since Hinata died and Gaara still hasn't gotten over it. He keeps remembering the past. Each time he sleeps he dreams of her. But knows that she is still with him and that he must stay alive to take care of their kids. Gaara sat in office reading some papers when feels the wind blow gentle against him when the window is closed. In the moonlight he see a familiars figure and smiles.

"If you're not the one, why do you keep coming back.", Gaara smiled back. The figure soon disappears when the moon is hidden by the clouds.

"Because I am.", Gaara heard a faint whisper say as the moonlight shined in his office again.

**The End**

**Again thanks for reading. Also the italic parts were the past and I used a part from** _Scroll and a Kiss_ **well. Don't tell me there is a spelling or grammar mistake or flame about the couple!**


End file.
